


Leaving Home And Coming Back

by kiranstein



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranstein/pseuds/kiranstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn’t remember when it started, only that it had been that way ever since he was young, fumbling and stalking Luhan’s heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home And Coming Back

1.

Sehun was the one who approached Luhan, hands wringing his shirt beyond repair. His face was red and he stuttered through half of his tirade before Luhan laughed and pulled him close, smoothing his hair back and cooing consolations. It was perhaps the most embarrassing night Sehun’s ever spent in Luhan’s presence, feeling a little more than inadequate compared to the others Luhan had favored in the past.

He spent the night following Luhan’s instructions, grinning ruefully at Luhan when he took too long to twist the lid off the jar. His hands were a little too young, mapping out skin that he’d know all his life with a tremble that Luhan set right by placing his own over Sehun’s, guiding him along. His soft smile calmed Sehun’s nerves.

2.

Sehun doesn’t remember when it started, only that it had been that way ever since he was young, fumbling and stalking Luhan’s heels. It was adoration, a simple need to be wherever his brother was, but it was also so much more than that. Luhan was everything to him. He was brighter than the sun and his smile was like a rainbow after the rain, settling Sehun’s stomach in the most pleasant way.

Luhan was the butterflies in spring time, flitting around the flowered fields, and Sehun his shadow. Always trying to go where his brother went and tripping as he reached Luhan, falling into Luhan more often than not.

He was ten when he realized maybe it was more than idolization and brotherly affection. Their tutor made sure of that.

3.

Thirteen was the worst year he’d had to live through, Luhan was introduced to court and suddenly there was a barrage of people, each vying for Luhan’s affections. And then there was university with even more people for Luhan to pay attention to.

Sehun fumed behind closed doors, wrecking half his room before setting his mind to training and working harder in the practice yards.

The muscle strain did nothing to sooth his temper, but it did keep him occupied while Luhan was off entertaining guests and studying history and law. He’d count it as a good days work if he passed out after bathing so he had no time to dwell on the present.

By fifteen, he was a respect senior and people came to him for help when they needed to work on their footing and swings. But Luhan stayed away in university, studying with his friends.

4.

He wished he had been more eloquent at Luhan’s graduation, his meek congratulations paled in comparisons to the sonnets Luhan’s friends wrote in his honor. But he couldn’t bring himself to express more for fear of exposing his perverse thoughts. It was an exercise in restraint that he wasn’t very fond of.

Luhan had spent the entire night carousing instead of dining with them, leaving Sehun bitter and lonely.

He rejected his letter of acceptance from the university and went off to join the King’s army instead, planning to leave Luhan behind.

5.

His plans failed miserably. He was the most well read sergeant in his quarter and thus, spent more time hustling between the spymaster’s disciples and his own regime than performing actual heroic deeds on the battlefield.

Luhan, unfortunately, had moved on from scholar to disciple and being one of the brighter ones, it was he who always sought out Sehun to pass on bits of information. With little hair ruffles and indulgent grins, Sehun felt like he was on the verge of turning ten again.

But he couldn’t run, couldn’t find a distraction, not this time, not with his soldiers relying on him for information and direction.

Luhan remained in his peripherals. Always swooping in and out at the most inopportune times, dotting on Sehun like he used to.

6.

It was after a night of carousing that Sehun figured out Luhan was as lewd as he was, despite his pale pink cheeks and large eyes. He was fumbling with his own words, twisting his fingers around like a curious child, feeling everything in sight, and Sehun for once, had the upper hand. Not quite tipsy and most definitely not as drunk as Luhan was, he remembered everything said.

It made for an uncomfortable night, but Sehun comes out of it with more confidence. He allows Luhan to pat him down more often, even if it does mimic the actions of an owner and pet, it still feels reminiscent of their childhood, when it was just him and Luhan and nobody else.

7.

They settle into a pattern – or as much of a pattern they can get with Sehun being constantly moved from camp to camp. It’s just their luck that Sehun’s regime is large enough for a watcher of their own and Luhan fits to the bill so well that the commissioner had given them both a cheeky grin and remarked how lucky they were before signing the sheaf of papers.

Sehun chalked it down to his age for his ability to not blush in embarrassment anymore. Luhan’s never had the ability to blush if not physically moved to, so he had no problems being stoic in front of their commissioner.

8.

Sehun’s regime finds out early on, but it’s not like they’re terribly hush hush about it, Sehun can’t keep his hands off of what he deems his. So, most soldiers just skirt around the subject, turning a blind to the faults of their awfully capable leaders. It’s not like their kings haven’t married their sisters to preserve the family line and it’s this thought that allows them to steady march into the next battle and win, because nothing beats a chain of command that’s completely synchronized with each other.

9.

Christmas is a little awkward when their grandparents come to visit and ask about grandchildren. Their parents shuffle their feet and offer more eggnog while smiling weakly. Sehun just sits there with Luhan and weathers it through, his arm laid casually behind Luhan’s head, hovering between potentially heart attack inducing and dinner conversation appropriate.

Luhan ties him up that night all the same for being inappropriate, biting his way down Sehun’s torso. But that might have also been the first part of his Christmas gift.

10.

In their tenth year together, Sehun presents Luhan with a pair of rings. They wear it on different fingers, Luhan on his index and Sehun on his thumb.

The soldiers still talk though, nudging and winking at Sehun when they think Luhan’s not looking.

Luhan usually is. He’s just saving his laughter for later, when Sehun rants about his soldiers undermining his authority which Luhan smoothes over with a few kisses and reminder that Sehun was also a little disobedient during his training, just because Luhan wasn’t there to witness it doesn’t mean he hasn’t heard the rumors.

That leads to Sehun pouting and acting like a petulant child, so Luhan just shuts him up by taking his clothes off.

It usually works. 


End file.
